


Two Sleepy Guys

by solidburnreturned



Category: Trolls (2016), Trolls: The Beat Goes On (Cartoon)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Sleepy Kisses, kiss prompt, this ship is cute and underrated okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 17:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17349392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solidburnreturned/pseuds/solidburnreturned
Summary: Toby and Guy Diamond aren't morning trolls, and that's just fine with both of them. (kiss prompt fic!)





	Two Sleepy Guys

**Author's Note:**

> another kiss prompt fic! very short n sweet. this time with a ship that i really enjoy that doesnt get much attention because its kinda a rare pair lmao,, hope you enjoy!
> 
> prompt was "lazy morning kisses before they’ve even opened their eyes, still mumbling half-incoherently, not wanting to wake up"

Guy Diamond was awake, but not even remotely close to opening his eyes. That party was wild, and he was still feeling it. The fog of sleep covered him as thoroughly as the fuzzy blanket draped over his body. Rolling over with a muffled grunt, he started to settle back into the pillow, happily ignoring the sun trickling in through the open window. Sleep beckoned the glitter troll more than the morning song he could hear faintly in the distance. Sleep, and a certain someone who was joining him in his laziness. 

“Hey…you awake?”

Groaning a bit, eyes still closed, Guy moved to snuggle up closer against Toby. “No…” 

A low chuckle sounded before Guy felt Toby brush his lips against his glittery forehead. “Me neither.”

“Good.” Guy nuzzled up into Toby’s neck to place a few gentle kisses there. “I was…having such a lovely dream…”

The purple troll hummed and kissed Guy again, this time on his neon nose. “Was I in it?”

“Oh, of course.” Guy kissed Toby on the lips with a bit more firmness, feeling that little patch of fuzz brush against his chin. “You were telling me how handsome I am.”

Toby laughed jollily, sleep still thick in his voice, pulling guy in for a hug under the warm covers. The two murmured sweet nothings for a while more, exchanging small pecks here and there, before finally falling back asleep in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> they are dumb mlm rep!! comments and kudos appreciated :^)


End file.
